


5 Kilometers- Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

by captainhoothoot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bad Puns, Barebacking, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, Lace, Lace Panties, Love, M/M, Minor Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Name-Calling, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nostalgia, POV Akaashi Keiji, Praise Kink, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Puns & Word Play, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Student Akaashi Keiji, Tattoos, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Bokuto Koutarou, True Love, University Student Bokuto Koutarou, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhoothoot/pseuds/captainhoothoot
Summary: I. Unalterably and pesteringly fond.II. You have to be very fond of men. Very, very fond. You have to be very fond of them to love them. Otherwise, they are simply unbearable.III. Always when I see a man fond of praise, I always think it is because he is an affectionate man craving for affection.IV. When, full of warm and eager love, you clasp me in your fond embrace, I gently push you back and say, “Take care, my dear, you’ll spoil my lace.”V. Fond memories linger every day.  Remembrance keeps you near.Five short drabbles coming to form a one shot revolving around the fondness Akaashi has for his one and only- Bokuto Koutarou. A mix of insecurities rising above fluff initially, followed by bits of crack and humor, praise, smut and a heavy dosage of actual fluff throughout.





	5 Kilometers- Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second time writing a BokuAka fanfic. I've always wanted to write something about Bokuto and Akaashi studying in different universities while being in a relationship. I've been dwelling on the topic of 'fondness' and I thought- I'll just write something revolving around these themes altogether.
> 
> Do let comment and let me know what you guys think! Thank you for taking the time to read this (´• ω •`)ﾉ

**_5 Kilometers- Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder_ **

 

_I. Unalterably and pesteringly fond._

 

_II. You have to be very fond of men. Very, very fond. You have to be very fond of them to love them. Otherwise, they are simply unbearable._

_III. Always when I see a man fond of praise, I always think it is because he is an affectionate man craving for affection._

 

_IV. When, full of warm and eager love, you clasp me in your fond embrace, I gently push you back and say, “Take care, my dear, you’ll spoil my lace.”_

 

_V. Fond memories linger every day. Remembrance keeps you near._

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Akaashi Keiji**

 

 

_I. Unalterably and pesteringly fond._

 

Akaashi Keiji, now nineteen, was finally studying in Keio University. With grades to die for, and looks to kill, the freshman was a fresh piece of meat begging to be devoured. Someone had to stake a claim on someone as perfect as Akaashi. He was an all-rounder, a beauty, a deity. Possibly a saint sent down by God himself. It would be a wonder if someone packaged as well as a gift were to be single. Not that he was, for that matter.

 

Akaashi Keiji, at nineteen, was currently- _finally_ (as Kuroo liked to say), in a relationship with Bokuto Koutarou.

 

A ‘long distance’ one, at that.

 

 

5 kilometers. A long distance indeed, Akaashi often muttered under his breath ruefully. Tragic, really.

 

 

“Akaashi! You- You’re not coming to Chuo University? You’re really not coming? I’ve been waiting for six months!  _Six months_ , ‘Kaashi,” A sharp wail rang from the other side of the line, “It’s not too late to transfer!”.

Akaashi groaned. Scorn lips set in a grim line. The raven sighed heavily. Jaw tightening, he forced his words through clenched teeth.

“Bokuto san, we discussed this before. _You_ were scouted and given a _full_ sports scholarship to study in Chuo. Mind you, a full scholarship, Bokuto san. Chuo _never_ did scout me and the study of my interest just so happens to be unavailable in Chuo.”

A faint whine emitted from the other end.

 

“But- _Akaashi_ …”

 

It morphed into something heavy laden. Melancholy. Dejection. Choked desolation. Something stirred and tugged on his heart strings. Akaashi bit his lip.

 

“Bokuto san-“

 

“Drop the formalities, Akaashi! It makes us seem like we’re strangers! We- _We’ve grown apart, haven’t we_?”

 

At the sound of the evident drop in Bokuto’s voice, Akaashi’s heart faltered. Remorse gnawed at his insides. He pictured the image of the captain he looked up to in high school. The captain who took them to Nationals twice. The captain who stood tall, broad, and strong. Formidable. _His_ captain. His captain who stood by their sides with losses. Wins. A trophy. A smile. A smile so bright, it put the sun to shame. Akaashi imagined the first signs of cracking in that glorious light. Darkness. His captain now withered. Hurt. Broken. Pain flickering through those expressive golden orbs-

Akaashi swallowed hard. He was momentarily blanketed by guilt.

 

“Bokuto-“

 

“I miss you.”

 

Akaashi felt his breath fall short, eyes widening in surprise at the raw intensity behind Bokuto’s honesty. A tiny gasp left his lips. A flush settled high on his cheeks. Akaashi whimpered.

 

 

_Unalterably and pesteringly fond._

 

 

No matter how much Bokuto Koutarou got onto his nerves, the twenty-year-old man with a five-year-old nature residing in him, never failed to find a way to mess with his feelings. His emotions. His heart. In a very tangible way.  No matter how much Bokuto Koutarou got onto his nerves, with those foolish pranks he played along with Kuroo, the childish dork never failed to endear Akaashi. Regardless of how bad his antics got. No matter how much Bokuto Koutarou got onto his nerves, the lovable ball of insecurity behind the usual air of confidence he adorned, never failed to make Akaashi’s heart come to a stop. Time and again.

 

Fond. He was unalterably and pesteringly fond of this twenty-year-old with a mentality of a five-year-old child.

Fond. He was unalterably and pesteringly fond of this foolish prankster who first asked him out on a date with poetry. Poetry, for the love of God! Who even did that nowadays?

Fond. Akaashi Keiji was unalterably and pesteringly fond of Bokuto Koutarou. His captain. His boyfriend. His… Sowlmate. (Soulmate.)

 

“K…Koutarou…”

 

Fumbling the stupid, albeit stupidly adorable owl keychain on his phone, the blush on Akaashi’s face deepened as he exhaled quietly.

 

 

“I miss you too.”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Akaashi Keiji**

 

 

_II. You have to be very fond of men. Very, very fond. You have to be very fond of them to love them. Otherwise, they are simply unbearable._

 

 

If there was one thing Akaashi regretted in his life, it would be none other than when he finally accepted Bokuto Koutarou’s confession and dated him. A boyfriend, hooray! Oh the wonderful joy and pleasures in life! Lies. Akaashi felt a tear well in his eye when his roommate, Tsukishima, merely glanced at him knowingly, resting a palm on his shoulder. Why did they even bother visiting their idiotic partners on a rare break, when they could have been better off studying?

 

“Terrible. I know, Keiji. _I know_ ,” Tsukishima murmured silently, tugging Akaashi away from the mess.

 

Akaashi met his gaze. How could Tsukishima still remain so calm and composed and- Tsukishima’s teary eyes gave him away. So much for a cool facade. So much for boyfriends. So much, for the price of love. Akaashi felt a tear slide down his cheek when a loud holler and crash came from the toilet. He refused to look at the spectacle. Not again.

 

“What for?” Akaashi croaked solemnly, refusing to meet the chaos unraveling before their eyes.

 

Bokuto and Kuroo, had been butt-naked in a tub filled with cereal and milk. Munching happily. Without a single care in the world. Complete oblivion. They probably still were. Tsukishima turned away, tugging Akaashi into a comforting embrace.

 

“It was a terrible idea to get them to room together. It was even worse making it a point to visit them-”

“I’m so sorry, Tsukishima. I-“

 

“Tsuki! This is the best. _Holy cow_! We should’ve done this earlier, Bo. We should’ve gotten a _moo_ -ve a long time ago!”

“I know right, Bro? Ohoho I see you _milked_ that pun out of all its worth. This is the crem del la crem I swear! Akaashi! Babe, hey Tsuki, join us! Let’s get _creamed_! Hoot!”

 

Akaashi stifled a cry, watching as Bokuto stepped out of the tub in greeting, taking purposeful strides towards him. Tsukishima choked on a sob when Kuroo did the same, prowling closer to the tall blonde who reeled back in disgust. Sheer disdain.

 

“We should’ve never visited them on our break. Never.”

“Never again,” Akaashi mumbled in agreement.

 

“ ‘kashii-“

Toned arms wrenched him away from Tsukishima, who was in turn, picked up bridal style by a smirking Cheshire cat. Tsukishima squirmed in protest, anger dying in his throat when Kuroo pressed his lips against his. Akaashi spluttered. Calm. He had to stay calm. He could not. Not when Bokuto’s thick, sturdy arms came to rest around his waist. Akaashi refused to look at Bokuto. That fool was probably grinning with that attractive smile of his- that upturn on the corners of his lips and dimples- Lord forbid. Those dimples. That stupid idiot who still had the audacity to look so good with his hair down even though he just _bathed_ and _eaten_ in a tub full of milk and cereal. A blasphemy.

“You’re unbelievable, Bokuto sa-“

 

“That so? Heh. But you love me, Keiji.” Bokuto chuckled merrily, pressing a soft- the sweetest kiss, onto Akaashi’s burning forehead.

 

 

_You have to be very fond of men. Very, very fond. You have to be very fond of them to love them. Otherwise, they are simply unbearable._

 

 

“You- You…”

 

 

“I love you, _Keiji_.”

 

If there was one thing Akaashi regretted in his life, it would be none other than when he finally accepted Bokuto Koutarou’s confession and dated him. Why did he date someone so childish and petulant? Why did he date someone so foolish and impossible? Why did he date someone so charming, handsome, strong and- _oh._

So much for a cool facade. So much for a boyfriend. So much, for the price of love.

 

“I… I love you too.”

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Akaashi Keiji**

 

 

_III. Always when I see a man fond of praise, I always think it is because he is an affectionate man craving for affection._

 

 

Akaashi always knew that Bokuto had a thing for praise. Prior to his relationship with the older man, he had long had a rough inkling that the captain then was always seeking praise out of everything he did. His academics, holistic education and his lifestyle. Volleyball, was no exception. From the very first time he entered the clubroom and was dragged to try tossing to the second-year captain, he knew. He just knew. The flicker of happiness, pure bliss, expectation in Bokuto’s eyes when he struck a decent spike despite it being their first meeting. First encounter. First quick. _Praise me. Praise me. Praise me._ Akaashi delivered.

 

“That was a nice spike…?”

 

“Bokuto. Bokuto Koutarou. Second Year. I’m the captain. Nice to meet you!” Bokuto beamed.

 

Akaashi’s ears went red. This Bokuto Koutarou had a nice smile. A _very_ nice one. He fiddled with his fingers nervously.

 

“Akaashi Keiji... I’m a first year. I’ll be in your care.”

 

Bokuto grinned, “That you will. Now will you toss for me, Akaashi?”

 

Akaashi nodded dumbly, avoiding the captain’s pointed stare. How could he possibly say no?

 

“Thanks. You’re the best, Akaashi!”

 

Akaashi blushed.

 

 

Akaashi always knew that Bokuto had a thing for praise. He never did pay attention to the fact that Bokuto responded, flourishing him in praises in return. He only started to realize this, when they were studying in separate universities.

 

“Hey hey hey! Akaashi. I’ve missed you! I’m glad you called. I had a 5km run with Kuroo today. It was crazy.”

 

Listening to the excited tone evident in Bokuto’s voice, the corners of Akaashi’s lips could not help but twitch a little. Bokuto was expecting a praise from him again. He was more than happy to deliver, really. Now that they barely saw each other, Akaashi found himself happy to accommodate to Bokuto’s need for a daily dosage of praises. He really missed the older male. Especially his hugs- and his kisses but-

 

“You did well today, Bokuto. 5km huh,“ Akaashi spoke calmly, gazing at the pile of his Literature notes, noting the last two chapters he had to study after this call.

 

‘You could’ve run back to see me,’ he almost wanted to add. He held himself back.

 

“Thanks, ‘Kaashi. I’m sure you did well today too! You definitely aced the test. You’re like... Amazing in all that you do, you know, Akaashi? You put the lit in Literature, Akaashi! You’re… You’re perfect!”

 

Akaashi could almost hear the infectious, lovable smile in Bokuto’s voice. He snorted at the pun in amusement. He put the lit in Literature. Heh. Akaashi had grown soft over the three years he had been together with the older male. _Utterly_ soft for this affectionate man who was filled with so much love and goodness. _God_ , he missed Bokuto so much. He sighed glumly. His heart ached a little until it struck him in the chords-

_Perfect._

Bokuto Koutarou had just called him perfect. Good Lord. _Bokuto Koutarou had just called him perfect._ His lower lip trembled. Stifling an embarrassed cry, the familiar rush of heat scattered across the expanse of his porcelain cheeks.

_Perfect._

 

Bokuto Koutarou had just called him _perfect_.

“Bokuto, did you-“

Akaashi cursed as he stuttered into the line, reduced to nothing but a gooey mess. His clasp on his phone tightened. He exhaled noisily.

“It’s the truth, you know. You’re stunning, Akaashi. I feel so honored to be your boyfriend. I still don’t know how I got so damn lucky to have you as my partner. My boyfriend. My soulmate. Hoots. You’re just so beautiful, smart, witty, intelligent and holy smokes- you’re hot! You’re god-sent. You tossed the ball so well to me in your first try and since then I’ve been completely enraptured- _Keiji…”_ Bokuto murmured lovingly, voice dipping low enough to stir Akaashi’s insides into a complete wreck once again.

 

_“You’re perfect.”_

Akaashi swallowed the lump in his throat. Perfect. Bokuto Koutarou said he was _perfect_. Twice. What a time to be alive! A demure smile flashed across his face. There was no helping it. Joy sang in his blood. Feasted on gaiety. Domestic felicity. Akaashi was overjoyed. He willed down the urge to just cry, weep and double over in buoyant laughter- unrestrained. Carefree.

Momentarily, the familiar image of Bokuto Koutarou standing on the court as team captain in his third year, leading his team with arms spread wide open in assurance weaved through his mind. He recalled the words Bokuto had relayed to their team.

“What will happen in the future and whether or not you can win the next match… For once, none of that matters. You are all strong. We are strong. Each of you are perfect and we…We make a perfect team. Let’s get this hey hey hey!”

Perfection. How could someone like Bokuto make the entirety of perfection sound so earnest and how did a simpleton like him muster the ability to say something so… So sweet? Uplifting? Encouraging? Time and again.

Akaashi trembled.

 

 

_Always when I see a man fond of praise, I always think it is because he is an affectionate man craving for affection._

 

 

“Bo…K-Koutarou. I… I miss you. You… You’re so good to me. I- it’s been a month. I… Could you come over? Right now? I- Fuck. I want to kiss the living hell out of you, Kou,” Akaashi rasped into the phone.

 

The line went silent for a bit before a loud slam of the door was heard, followed by the swift sound of wind, hurried footsteps on pavement, pants and-

 

“I’m on my way, Keiji. Wait for me, baby. It’s just 5km. This is noth-“

“But- It’s late and I really shouldn’t have- I’m so selfish I’m sorry Bokuto. Ignore what I-“

“Distance means little to nothing when someone means so much. Keiji. _Keiji._ _You_ called for me and it doesn’t matter where I am. _I am yours_.”

 

A shaky exhale left Akaashi’s parted lips.

 

 

“You’re the best.”

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Akaashi Keiji**

 

 

_IV. When, full of warm and eager love, you clasp me in your fond embrace, I gently push you back and say, “Take care, my dear, you’ll spoil my lace.”_

 

‘Long distance’ relationships were never easy. Who said it would be? The finer things in life were hard to obtain. Painful even, and sacrifices had to be made more often than not. With that said, distance could not stop what was meant to be. The 5km between Akaashi and Bokuto proved to be no easy feat in University for sure, with Bokuto studying in Chuo University, and Akaashi, in Keio. With their conflicting schedules, academics, assignments, essays and volleyball to juggle- they barely had time to meet, or even talk to one another. They could only settle for phone calls twice a week if they were lucky and time had flown by quickly since then. Phone calls, messages, a face to face meetup every three to six months. They managed to overcome it.

Distance could not stop what was meant to be.

Bokuto was _finally_ graduating from Chuo and he had been scouted, once again, this time by the National team. Along with Kuroo, Oikawa and a few familiar names- like Ushijima. That did not matter. Only he did. Bokuto Koutarou. His ace. Playing for the National team. Pride welled in Akaashi’s chest. Tonight, he was finally going to see his boyfriend after six months. A fire ignited in the pits of his stomach. Tonight, Akaashi was going to congratulate Bokuto Koutarou and shower him with love. Embraces. Lace.

Tonight. Tonight, he was going to pamper Bokuto Koutarou.

 

A tiny smirk tugged on his lips. _Tonight._

 

Glancing into the mirror, he gazed at his reflection in mild uncertainty, the black intricate swirls of lace curling around his hips, his shoulders, his chest. Eyes hooded, a flush settled on his cheeks when his hands came to brush pass his torso. A fleeting touch. He wondered if Bokuto liked lace. He wondered if Bokuto would like this surprise. He wondered if Bokuto would be disgusted by it all and- No. Certainly not.

Cocking his hip to the left, he craned his neck to see the sinuous ink running down his hipbones, to his upper thigh. ([Akaashi's Tattoo](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/490822059371053824/) ) He had gotten this a year before. It was a fine piece and Akaashi took the time to thank Oikawa for introducing Matsukawa and Hanamaki to him. A formidable duo to be reckoned with. Caressing the ink gingerly, he shifted restlessly in his special outfit. The lace was soft against his skin, but the fire licking, burning and roaring in his insides threatened to spill. He itched to have calloused palms running down his thighs, strong forearms wrapping a firm grip around his hips. He groaned. He was grateful for the fact that Tsukishima, his roommate, had long left to meet Kuroo and the two were probably going to end up in a similar situation as he was. A smile. At least Bokuto and him would be alone. Fingernails scarped across his chest. He bucked. A tiny sigh of relief fell short when the door opened and –

 

A sharp exhale.

“Aka-“

 

Akaashi met Bokuto’s gaze through the mirror with calm, onyx eyes that portrayed so much more- the heat begging to be quenched. The blaze begging to be tended to. The fire begging to be tamed.

_“Koutarou.”_

Akaashi watched the older man take heated, purposeful strides towards him. Felt the power, the intensity behind each step. Felt the taller male press his sculpted body against his lithe, willowy frame. Sighed in content. He shuddered when thick, toned forearms came to rest around his waist. Buckled in the knees and nearly fell, if it were not for the firm grip he had, when his lover nuzzled into his hair and inhaled deep, the pads of his fingers brushing against his hipbones lovingly, leaving burns in their wake.

Dark, golden orbs met his in the mirror. Akaashi let his lips part in a shaky exhale when his lover brought his lips to the shell of his ear.

“ _Keiji_.”

 

Akaashi whined, leaning into Bokuto’s strong, sturdy chest. He looked up and gazed at the latter who smiled knowingly. Fondly. A quiet rumble emitted from Bokuto’s chest.

“I’ve missed you, Keiji.”

Akaashi felt the corners of his eyes dampen. His vision blurred. Turning to face Bokuto, he pressed his face into the warm embrace and breathed deep. The welcoming scent of cinnamon and forest pines- air salonpas, Bokuto’s minty shampoo. Home. Bokuto smelt like home.

“Koutarou,” Akaashi croaked weakly, nuzzling into Bokuto’s jacket.

 

“ _Koutarou_.”

 

How long had it been? How long had it been since Akaashi had the luxury to rest in Bokuto’s embrace like this? How long had it been since Akaashi could just spend the time relishing in his boyfriend’s presence? Home. He was finally home. The older man chuckled warmly, lifting a palm to stroke his cheek with a thumb.

 

“Akaashi. My lovely, beautiful endearing soulmate,” Bokuto murmured softly, “Will you let me take care of you, _Keiji_?”

 

Akaashi quivered, nodding silently. Bokuto smiled. Pressed a gentle kiss on his temple. His cheek. His lips. Smiled for the umpteenth time. That stupid earnest smile that rivalled the suns. So much light. A light brighter than a thousand suns. Akaashi buried his head into Bokuto’s shoulder. That dumb attractive smile of his- that upturn on the corners of his lips and dimples- Lord forbid. Those dimples. He missed this. He missed Bokuto. He missed home.

 

 

_Absence makes the heart grow fonder. Home is where the heart is._

“Koutarou, please- “Akaashi whispered, voice cracking.

 

The glint in Bokuto’s eyes returned. He pressed a chaste kiss onto Akaashi’s lips and the latter fell apart.

 

 

“Let me take care of you, Keiji.”

 

And that, he did.

 

Lifting Akaashi into a princess carry, Bokuto laid his lover onto white sheets. White sheets where the younger had spent nights thrusting into his fist desperately calling for Bokuto. Nights curling his fingers into his heat, wishing for something thicker, longer- something that could reach his deepest parts. His core. Bokuto. Nights quaking in frenzy, moaning, crying, coming. Only to meet emptiness.

Not anymore. He was finally here. Bokuto.

 

“Koutarou-“

The taller shushed him gently, knees on either side of Akaashi.

“I’m here.”

 

Pressing hungry and sweet kisses down Akaashi’s jaw, nape, and shoulders, Bokuto groaned when his hands brushed against the black lace. Blood travelled down south. Akaashi looked so good. He leant back to admire his lover who looked debauched. Beautiful. Perfect.

Onyx met golden.

 

“You look so good, ‘Kaashi. Divine. God. What did I do to deserve you?”

 

Akaashi blushed, turning away. Chest heaving, he felt the taller male nip at his collarbones.

 

“Do- do you like this, Bokuto?” Akaashi mumbled, still avoiding Bokuto’s hungry look, “I- I wasn’t sure if you’d hnnn? Oh- _Oh.”_

Bokuto rolled his hips purposefully.  His eyes darkened.

 

“What do you think, Keiji?” The taller male hissed, when Akaashi reached out to touch the hard outline pressing against Bokuto’s jeans.

 

A flush settled on Akaashi’s cheeks. Bokuto groaned, falling atop of the former wordlessly. Golden met onyx. Akaashi let out an embarrassing yelp in response when Bokuto nosed him persistently, rocking his hips all the while, pressing his boner against Akaashi’s thigh.

 

“You are impossible. God. ‘kaashi! Why do you have to be so hot? _It isn’t fair._ I’m out of it.  You just got hotter and it’s been so long since I last saw you! You went from hot to hotter. What’s next? Ack. Kuroo will be so mad that I’ve lost my sexy man touch,” Bokutoo whined, dropping his head into Akaashi’s shoulder.

 

Akaashi blinked. Once. Twice. Confusion morphed into something indescribable. An indescribably warm form of fondness hard to be truly expressed in words alone. Laughter bubbled in him. This was without a doubt, Bokuto Koutarou, in his truest form. Behind that usual air of confidence- an airhead. A complete dork. Impossible. A man with a mentality of a five-year-old. A man who could still stay rock hard after saying something like that. Akaashi convulsed with laughter- joy. This was it. Home. Fondness. Love.

Bokuto Koutarou.

 

Bokuto grinned in return, watching his lover smile. Laugh. What a sight. He wrapped his arms around Akaashi, tugged him up onto this lap and pressed his forehead against his.

 

“God. I love you, Keiji.”

 

 

_When, full of warm and eager love, you clasp me in your fond embrace, I gently push you back and say, “Take care, my dear, you’ll spoil my lace.”_

Akaashi smiled, heart still warm and fuzzy with Bokuto so close to him.

“I know. Now, will you do something about this?”

 

 

Gently pushing the taller male back, he swirled his hips, a twinkle shimmering in his eye. Bokuto groaned. Growling, he tossed his jacket away, along with his shirt. He shoved Akaashi back down into the white sheets. Akaashi giggled.

 

“Ever the indulgent one,” he teased.

 

Bokuto beamed. His eyes softened as he drew close, resting his forehead against Akaashi’s.

 

“I promise I’ll take care of you, Keiji.”

 

With that said, Bokuto let his calloused palms wander across the expanse of soft, supple flesh. Akaashi whimpered. Bokuto grinned. Gently shifting the lace bra from Akaashi’s chest, he leant in and pressed a kiss to a bud. Watched as his lover’s back arched off the sheets. Sensitive as ever. Rolling the other bud between his thumb and index finger, he lapped against the hardening nub hungrily. Pleasured whines filled the air. The taller male let his hands travel lower, coming to a rest against sharp hipbones.

 

“Beautiful, Keiji. My Keiji,” Bokuto murmured lovingly nipping and tugging both buds simultaneously.

 

Akaashi made a shrill cry.

 

“Kou- stop-“

 

Bokuto only smirked. Heat prickled across Akaashi’s entire body. Anticpation gnawed at his insides. If there was one thing Akaashi could be a testament to, it was none other than Bokuto was a beast in bed and this look- _he knew_ what he was getting into.

 

“On your hands and knees, Keiji,” Bokuto purred.

 

Akaashi swallowed. _Hard_. Complying, he propped himself on his elbows. Head hung low and out of Bokuto’s view, the latter was left with a tantalizing view of Akaashi’s smooth, arched back, ass poised provocatively. With the skimpy black piece of lace wrapped around those delicious globes. Bokuto groaned. He unbuttoned his jeans, rid himself of all his clothes and stepped back into the bed.

 

“You look so good, babe.”

 

Bokuto made this point clear by rutting his hips against Akaashi’s clothed ass. Akaashi mewled. Deft fingers squeezed around his hips.

“God, can I fuck you in this, Keiji?” Bokuto murmured, squeezing one of Akaashi’s thighs.

 

The shorter male keened, nodding in anguish, eager to have the heat quenched. The blaze to be tended to. The fire to be tamed.

 

“Please.”

 

That was all Bokuto needed to hear. Tugging the flimsy piece of cloth to the side, Bokuto’s eyes scanned Akaashi’s ass. How long had it been since he got this piece of- His breath hitched in his throat.

 

“Akaashi-“

 

Words died in his throat. The sight of Akaashi’s glistening hole, stretched, puckered and pink greeted him. It looked as though it had gotten some attention recently. Bokuto growled, prying his boyfriend’s cheeks apart. The muscle twitched and fluttered. Akaashi turned to look at him, a feigned look of bashfulness.

 

“You slut.”

 

Akaashi moaned wantonly. _God._ Attempting to regain to his cool facade, Akaashi hummed, voice quiet and sultry- something he knew Bokuto loved.

 

“Like what you see, _Koutarou_?”

 

Bokuto let out a provoked growl, hands twitching by his sides. Akaashi laughed merrily, turning back, dipping himself lower, sticking his ass out teasingly. The latter felt a surge of satisfaction when he heard Bokuto curse under his breath. The satisfaction did not last long when Bokuto reached out and smoothed his large palms over his ass, thumbs skimming the slicked, puckered ring.

 

“Fucking slut.”

 

Bokuto’s voice was rough and gruff with barely suppressed arousal. Akaashi loved it. Akaashi loved it when Bokuto tore him apart with insults, before piecing him back together with all the praise, love and goodness. A palm rested on the small of his back and Akaashi felt it. Two fingers being shoved up to their second knuckles easily. A distressed cry. The fingers in him were unrelenting. Curling, spreading, nudging his bundle of nerves.

“No- n-no, Koutarou!”

 

Akaashi’s teary eyes met Bokuto’s hard, steely ones.

 

“Shut up and take it in, you filthy slut.”

 

Akaashi gasped, rutting his hips back fervently, desperate to get Bokuto’s fingers in deeper. Deeper. Deeper. Bokuto drew back. Empty. Akaashi felt the beginnings of a pitiful whine emit from his throat.

 

“Why did you stop?”

 

Bokuto stared at him levelly, leaning in.

 

“Because I’ll be doing this.”

 

 

Pressing his tongue against the twitching ring of muscles, he licked a hard stripe. Akaashi lurched forward, the strength in his arms dissipating. Arms shaking, Akaashi moaned. Bokuto huffed, eyes dark, his tongue delving further into hot, velvet walls. They pulled him in. Only him. Bokuto smirked. Three digits replaced the hot tongue flicking in his insides. Akaashi’s vision blurred, every broken moan of Bokuto’s name sharp in his ears.

 

“Please. Kou- P..Please. _Please_.”

 

“Fucking hell. Damn whore.”

 

Pulling his fingers out, Bokuto found that they were drenched. Fuck.  Fuck. _Fuck._ His Keiji was all spread open, wet and plaint for him. His nostrils flared as he watched as the pretty, pink hole fluttered open and gaped because of his ministrations. So pink- the black lace around only making the contrast more evident. His cock twitched at the sight. Curling a fist loosely around his cock, he rubbed the tip against the entrance. Head held bluntly against the rim of Akaashi’s ass, Bokuto nudged forward. Akaashi keened, a string of broken moans leaving those plush lips. He flailed in the sheets.

 

“P-please!”

 

Bokuto grunted, pushing Akaashi down. Akaashi panted. Bokuto hissed. Akaashi looked so good. Absolutely filthy, the lace panties tucked to a corner to reveal that slick hole. All his. Forcing the thick head of his cock into the convulsing muscles, Bokuto could only curse, throw his head back as hot, velvet walls wrapped around his cock. How long had it been since he last fucked Akaashi? He stared in wonder as he slid into the tight vessel, the ring of muscles squeezing around his length, refusing to let go. Rubbing the clenching rim absentmindedly, the taller male took amusement in the way Akaashi tried desperately to find something to hold on to. Something to seek purchase in. Lean, dexterous fingers dug into the white sheets. Clawing. Gripping. Failing. Akaashi struggled under Bokuto’s firm grip, forced to take the thick, pulsing cock up to the brim. Inch by inch.

 

“T..Too much!”

 

Bokuto grunted in response when Akaashi clenched around him.

 

“Too much? What a liar,” Bokuto wheezed, slipping out of the heat, only to thrust back in.

 

Akaashi’s thighs trembled.

 

“Fuck. K-Keiji. You’re so damn _tight_. God. You fucking slut. You were born to take my cock weren’t you?” Bokuto murmured, snapping his hips into a punishing pace.

 

Akaashi screamed, bucking back to meet Bokuto’s thrusts.

 

“Yeah- Ah. K-Kou- I… I love you. Y-You’re so good,” Akaashi panted heavily, tears running down his cheeks, “I.. I want to see your face p..please.”

 

Bokuto groaned, sliding out to flip Akaashi over. Onyx met golden. Bokuto inhaled sharply, the shorter male wrapping his ankles around the former’s waist. Akaashi was so beautiful.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey,” Akaashi mumbled back, whining, back arching off the bed deliciously when Bokuto slid back in, “Hnnn.. Thick. S- so thick.”

 

“God. I love you Keiji. You know that right?” Bokuto murmured, stroking the back of his boyfriend’s thighs, before delivering one hard thrust after another.

 

Akaashi moaned in response, bucking his hips wildly to meet Bokuto’s unforgiving pace. He was eager to please. Eager to give. Eager to take. Bokuto knew and he loved the shorter male for that. Burying his head into Akaashi’s shoulder, he ripped the lace panties, rubbing the new expanse of skin lovingly. His eyes caught sight of the intricate ink that made its way from Akaashi’s hip to his upper thigh. Bokuto swallowed, but he chose not to say anything. _Yet_. Rolling his hips, nipping Akaashi’s collarbones, the taller male relished in the nails that dug into his back.

 

“You’re so good, Akaashi. Love you, Keiji. Always. Love you-“ 

 

A hard plunge right into Akaashi’s prostate. A wail. Akaashi came undone, spurts of cum painting his torso. Chest heaving in exhaustion, Akaashi wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s neck.

 

“Come inside. Kou-”

 

The walls wrapped around Bokuto’s cock squeezed. Once. Twice. Bokuto groaned, emptying load after load in Akaashi’s heat.

 

“Hey-“

 

Onyx met golden. A tiny smile etched onto plush lips. Akaashi let Bokuto pull him into a sitting position, straddled across firm thighs. A gentle and fleeting touch skimmed past his tattoo. Akaashi bit his lip. Maybe Bokuto did not like it-

 

“Beautiful.”

 

Akaashi flushed.

 

“Y-you have a handsome one yourself.”

 

Bokuto beamed. It was infectious.

 

“Really?”

 

Akaashi nodded. Spreading his hands across Bokuto’s broad back, he let his touch linger. He knew where it was- the wings that soared. He knew it from his memory. It had, after all, been committed to his memory since he first saw it.

The captain who took them to Nationals twice. The captain who stood tall, broad, and strong. Formidable. The captain who spread his wings, soared and took flight. _His_ captain.

 

“I’ve missed you, Keiji.”

 

Golden met onyx.

 

 

“Me too.”

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Akaashi Keiji**

 

 

_V. Fond memories linger every day. Remembrance keeps you near._

 

Akaashi Keiji, now twenty three, lay by his lover’s side. Nuzzling close to the warmth, he let the familiar scent wash over him. He pressed his face into the warm embrace and breathed deep. The welcoming scent of cinnamon and forest pines- air salonpas, Bokuto’s minty shampoo. Nostalgia. Akaashi sighed contentedly.

He recalled the times they spent 5km away from one another- who knew it would be so tough? Love was tough. Tough love it was.

 

“You’re up. Thinking. At eight.”

 

Akaashi stared at his lover who smiled sleepily. Soft. He pressed a kiss onto Bokuto’s collarbone. He grinned. Light of a thousand suns. Akaashi shifted closer, eager to absorb the heat this furnace provided now that it was winter, and their apartment- yes, _their_ apartment’s heater had broken.

 

“No, I’m down. Thinking. About you. Us, maybe.”

 

Bokuto grinned. Akaashi’s heart fluttered. A charmer. A _very_ decent one.

 

“You’re punny this morning, babe. Awfully sentimental too. I appreciate your thoughts. About me. Us, maybe.”

 

“Is that a bad thing?” Akaashi hummed, tone bordering mischief, “To remember?”

 

His boyfriend raised an eyebrow, a knowing glint,” Ohoho. Bad things? Punishment can always come after a bad thing.”

 

Akaashi snorted.

 

 

“That aside, _Keiji_ -“

 

Comfortable silence.

 

 

“I still remember the days I prayed for the things I have now.”

 

 

Akaashi’s breath hitched in his throat. The familiar heat rushed to his cheeks. He buried his face into Bokuto’s chest. Breathed deep. Fingers intertwined with his lover’s. The welcoming scent of cinnamon and forest pines- air salonpas, Bokuto’s minty shampoo. More than that, home.

Bokuto smelt like home.

 

 

_Fond memories linger every day.  Remembrance keeps you near._

 

 

“Should we call Tetsu and Tsukishima over?” Bokuto murmured affectionately, “I miss Kuroo-“

 

Akaashi sighed.

 

“Bokuto… Kuroo and Tsukishima literally live next door.”

“But ‘Kaashi-“

 

Watching his lover deflate, Akaashi smacked his lips onto Bokuto’s to shut him up. The latter perked up instantly, eyes wide. Awake. Akaashi smiled slyly.

 

“We have better things to do for now, don’t we, Koutarou?”

 

 

If there was one thing in life that Akaashi did right, it would be giving his heart to Bokuto Koutarou. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
